What is Lost Will Always Be Found
by DreamsofAnotherReality
Summary: Arthur wasn't crazy and he certainly didn't want to be checked into the "Hetaville Youth Help Centre" a place for "troubled teens". He wasn't expecting to find friendship through a hero obsessed idiot, or a family among the other patients. Arthur has always been lost but it is time for him to be found.
1. Chapter 1: Every Story Has a Beginning

Arthur wasn't crazy, not that anyone believed him. Not his younger brother Peter who was currently sitting beside Arthur in the car gazing blankly out the window and certainly not his mother who was currently gripping the steering wheel tightly and keeping her icy gaze on the road.

"Mother this is ridiculous I don't need to go to a mental institution!" Arthur yelled impatiently.

"It's a youth help centre not a mental institution Arthur. You're only going to be there for a month, end of discussion." his mother muttered.

"Yeah jerk Arthur, besides you're craaazzzyyy" Peter laughed sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

"I am not!I'll have you know,my mental health is fine!"

"Yeah right, is that why you see fairies and ghosts?"Peter asked in a mocking tone. Arthur didn't bother to answer. Peter was right anyway, he indeed was able to see the supernatural. Ghosts, unicorns, fairies and several other enchanted beings often appeared in front of him. But that didn't make him crazy! However his mother had become fed up with her oldest sons "delusions" and when summer came around she informed Arthur that he was to spend the first month of his vacation in a "youth help centre" with other "troubled" teens. Great.

After about an hour of driving they finally arrived. Arthur was surprised to see that the "youth help centre" was nothing like he imagined. There were no barbed wire fences, or iron bars on windows, instead the help centre was a large white building with glass windows and even a fountain in the front. Above the entrance a sign read "Welcome to the Hetaville Youth Help Centre" in golden cursive letters. After the car was parked Arthur scurried out and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and together the family walked in.

* * *

After entering the building, the family had been greeted by the exuberant front receptionist. His mother and Peter had been quick to say their farewells, promising to visit, and dashed out the building before Arthur could beg for them to reconsider leaving him here. Now the front receptionist was taking Arthur to his new dorm room.

"Here's your room young man! Looks like you'll be sharing-"

"What? I have a flat mate?" Arthur asked, interrupting the receptionist.

"Yup! Looks like his name is er...Kiku Honda!" the lady informed peering at her clipboard and reading the name. Arthur's stomach lurched, he wasn't that great of a flat mate considering he was constantly visited by supernatural beings...he hoped this Kiku fellow didn't think he was out of his mind.

"I'll give you time to unpack and talk to Kiku, I'll be back to take you to the commons room in about half an hour!" and with that the receptionist was gone.

With shaking hands Arthur opened the door to the dorm. Inside were two beds, one on each side of the room, two desks, two wardrobes and another door that must lead to a bathroom. One side of the room was decorated with animated characters, and video game posters. The bed on the decorated side had bedsheets in the form of the Japanese flag and sitting atop of the bed was a young Asian teen with blank brown eyes and neat brown hair.

"Hello, you must be my new room mate, my name is Kiku Honda it is a pleasure to meet you." the teen murmured bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Arthur Kirkland, I'm supposing this side of the room is mine?" Arthur asked pointing to the side of the room without any decorations or posters.

"Hai...I mean yes. Feel free to decorate your side as you please." Kiku said.

Arthur unpacked and while doing so made casual conversation with Kiku. Kiku was a polite fellow, and didn't press Arthur as to why he was here and Arthur did the same. It was obvious that Kiku must have some issue considering he was dumped in this place, but it was none of Arthur's business.

About half an hour later the front receptionist knocked on the door.

"Arthur I'm here to take you to the commons room, the other patients are waiting to meet you!"

"Aren't you coming Kiku?" Arthur asked as he walked towards the door, Kiku's eyes widened into a horrified look.

"Kiku will be staying here." The receptionist said gently.

Arthur shrugged and walked out the door quickly to catch up with the receptionist who walked surprisingly quickly. As he exited his room he noticed a young teen leaning against the wall right beside the door. The teen looked wistfully at the entrance as if he wanted to go into Arthur's room but was scared.

"Um...I'm Kiku's new flat mate..err you can go in if you want I'm sure Kiku won't mind." Arthur said awkwardly and the teen looked at him with surprise. He had bright blue eyes hidden behind wire rimmed glasses and neatly combed blond hair with a strange little cow lick.

The boy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but was interrupted by the receptionist.

"Arthur don't just stand there, come on the other patients are waiting!"  
So Arthur walked away leaving behind a confused looking teen.

* * *

**"By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes"**  
**-William Shakespeare, Macbeth**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**I don't really like this chapter...next one will be better...hopefully  
**

* * *

Arthur didn't really know what he was expecting when being led to the commons room but it certainly wasn't a bright orange room with plush yellow couches, a widescreen T.V, various gaming devices, bookshelves stacked with several literature pieces, and wooden tables piled with blank white pieces of paper and writing utensils. The room looked cheerful...fun even. There were several teens all around the room, some were writing at the tables, others reading and some particularly loud ones yelling at the T.V screen as they played a video game.

"Everyone this is Arthur." The receptionist introduced but no one payed her any attention, and she turned pink with embarrassment. A young teenage girl approached them, she had pretty green eyes and wavy brown hair, she was awfully attractive and gave off an aura of sophistication. She winked at the receptionist.

"You have to be a bit louder than that Miss." the girl said and then proceeded to scream "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND WELCOME ARTHUR"  
Arthur's image of the girl being sophisticated shattered along with his eardrums. Immediately the room quieted down.

"Hey look there's a newby!" A boy with shockingly white hair and scarlet eyes cackled and the teens started to flock towards him.

"Well then I'll be taking my leave, therapy begins at 3:00" and with that the receptionist left.

"It's nice to meet you Arthur I'm Elizaveta." The girl with the loud voice greeted, Arthur shook her hand cautiously.

"I am the awesome Gilbert but just call me Gill" The albino announced, Arthur didn't really like this one.

"R-R-Raivis" a shivering boy stuttered and a blond boy beside him looked at Arthur curiously but didn't say anything.

"I'm Toris and the blond is Feliks, sorry he has trouble talking to strangers." said a brunet with a soft smile, honestly he seemed the sanest out of all the teens so far.

"I'm Young Soo but just call me Soo if you want!" An energetic Asian cheered, Arthur thought he looked a bit like Kiku*.

"Hey its nice t'a meet cha the name's Mathias and-"

"I'm Lukas" an expressionless boy interrupted.

"I'm Tino and this is Berwald!" a bubbly looking, baby faced teen introduced while pointing at the scariest adolescent Arthur had ever seen.

"There's actually more of us but the rest are in therapy, you see all the patients are broken up into two groups. Each group takes turn having therapy sessions while the other group waits in the common room. The first group is in therapy right now, we're the second group, you'll meet the first one after our session is over" Elizaveta explained.

"We're the awesome group though!" Gilbert snickered.

"Hey where's Francis?" Young Soo asked curiously and just then a curly haired blond pranced into the room.

"Bonjour mes amis, what is this? A new garçon perhaps?"

"You're French..." Arthur huffed with disgust.

"Mon Dieu, you're English" Francis muttered with just as much contempt.

"I believe we've just encountered hate at first sight." Gilbert announced *.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he made his way down the halls of the youth help centre. There was a surprising lack of guardians, Arthur had assumed that there'd be guards positioned everywhere considering it was a place for "troubled teens" but so far the only person above the age of 18 he'd seen was the receptionist and she was God only knows where. He was heading to the bathroom to cool down after a heated argument with the French frog Francis.

"Hey you, wait up!" a voice called startling Arthur, he turned to see the blond haired teen from before, the one with the odd cow lick.

"Oh it's you." he murmured.  
"I have a name you know? My name is Alfred F Jones and I'm a hero!" Alfred announced grinning.

"...I'm Arthur" he replied already getting annoyed at Alfred's bravado.

"You're a friend of Kiku's right?" Arthur asked remembering how Alfred had been about to enter his room.

"Um yeah...we were really close but I can't really talk to him any-more..." Alfred scuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Ah...sorry to bring it up. Friend fight all the time I'm sure you two will make up..."

"Yeah...so anyway what are you doing out here alone in the halls?"

"I could say the same to you git...wait a second you must be from that other group, the one that's supposed to be having it's therapy session. Are you skipping?" Arthur demanded.

"What? No way! I'm not a patient here! I was visiting Kiku and my brother for your information ," Alfred snorted "So relax Mr. Eyebrows."

"What did you say you bloody git? What's wrong with my eyebrows?"

"Well dude sorry to break it to you but they look like caterpillars."

"Why I...How..." Arthur sputtered angrily.

"Anyway you never did answer my question, what are you doing here all alone?" Alfred interrupted laughing.

"I'm going to the lavatory for your information."

"The lava what? Oh you mean the wash room dude stop talking like a grandpa!"

"I do not speak like a grandfather! Why are you still here anyway? If you're done visiting your brother and Kiku then leave." and with that Arthur stormed off leaving a laughing Alfred behind.

* * *

When Arthur stepped out of the lavatory he found that Alfred was gone. The git had seemingly left...finally. When he returned to the commons room he found that there were more teens inside of it than there had been when he left.

"Ah Arthur! The other group finished their therapy, it's our turn now come on, we're going to be late." Elizaveta said.

* * *

**"I pictured her tragically; it never once occurred to me to picture her as the tragedy."**  
**Robyn Schneider, The Beginning of Everything  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
*I actually intend to make Korea and Japan related in this story. I'm Asian and a lot of people tell me that it's a stereotype that all Asians look alike, so no I am not stereotyping Korea and Japan because they are actually related ~  
*Gilbert is basically parodying "Love at first sight"  
I actually have the next 4 chapters written already so I can assure you that the chapters to come will be much better than...this  
I'm very disappointed with this chapter...see you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero's Return

Arthur sucked in a deep breath as he stood in front of the door to the commons room. Honestly he was surprised that there wasn't people looking for him, this place sure had lax security for a Youth Help Centre filled with "troubled teens". With trembling hands Arthur opened the door. Now, Arthur had mentally prepared himself for every single possible outcome of this situation but he was still surprised as a hard metal object thumped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell-"

"We were worried you, idiot!" Elizaveta scolded one hand was on her hip the other was clutching a frying pan, Arthur had no idea how the girl had gotten her hands on it.

"Ve~You must be Arthur. Lizzie told me what happened, please don't be upset~Clairson is very mean!" A spastic brunet with closed eyes said, running up to him.  
Arthur just stared...this had never happened before.

_Arthur is insane! He's crazy! Delusional!  
_That's what everybody at school said.

"Arthur...um you don't need to worry you know?" Arthur turned to identify the speaker and found it to be Young Soo, the Asian was glancing at him with sympathy.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We won't judge you." Francis spoke up this time, the frog was sitting on one of the plush yellow couches reading a book.

"...I don't care what you all think of me, go ahead and say I'm crazy-"  
"But you're not." This time it was Lukas who spoke, his blank blue eyes were trained on Arthur.

"You're not crazy." Mathias finished Lukas' sentence with a grin.

_Your crazy Arthur._

_Don't talk to me Arthur, you're crazy might rub off onto me._

_Go to the mental institution, where you belong!_

"Do you really think we'd hate you?" Elizaveta asked she seemed hurt "Just because of what that horrid woman Clairson said?"

"What she said was true you know...I can see-"

"Who cares?" Another teen called out, Arthur didn't know this one, probably from the other group. He had shoulder length red brown hair with violet eyes and a strange hat sitting perfectly atop of his head.

"What?" Arthur asked dumbly.

"Who cares? Honestly you could have a horn on your head for all we care. Do you really think we'd judge you? Us. Think about it Arthur, we're patients here too, you think we don't have problems? You think we haven't been judged before?" Tino asked quietly and Arthur realized the truth in the baby faced boy's words.

_Arthur you'll never find friends._

_You'll be alone forever._

_No one wants to be around_ you.

"Shut up." Arthur muttered embarrassed "I get it ok. I was wrong...sorry, so stop lecturing me."  
Tino smiled and Berwald stepped up "Don't s'y shut up t'my wife."

"Berwald I'm not your wife!"

* * *

Arthur was finally able to meet the other group. The one with the red brown hair and weird hat was Nikolai* who told Arthur to call him Nik if he wanted to. But what surprised Arthur more was what the teen whispered in his ear.

"I see them too." Nikolai murmured in a hush tone.

"See what?" Arthur demanded immediately. Nikolai only smiled and walked away.

There was a teenage girl in the other group too, the only other girl in the Youth help centre besides Elizaveta. She was beautiful with long platinum blond hair and a pale creamy complexion, clear from any blemishes. The white bow in her hair should have made her seem innocent and cute but the murderous look on her face and the cruel glint in her cold blue eyes warned Arthur otherwise.

"That's Natalya, don't mess with her unless you want your head on a platter." Gilbert warned.

The spastic brown haired boy from before turned out to be the Italian from Alfred's story, Feliciano. The Italian was friendly enough but was much too touchy for Arthur's liking. The Brit had nothing against hugs but he didn't enjoy being clung on by Feliciano.

Arthur also met Aiden Lawson* a young teen with curly brown hair that reminded Arthur of sheep for some reason. Aiden seemed like a very easy going person, the kind that he wouldn't mind befriending.

He almost had a heart attack when an almost identical copy of Alfred approached him with his arm outstretched.

"It's nice to meet you Arthur...My name is Matthew" the boy said, his hair was longer than Alfred's and his eyes a harsh violet colour, but other then that him and Alfred could have been..

Brothers! They were brothers! Arthur vaguely remembered Alfred mentioning his brother earlier that day. Strange, they seemed nothing alike.

Elizaveta explained after therapy, all patients were given about 2 hours of free time in the commons room, meals were brought to them. The girl then sighed and stated that she'd better go and find Mrs. Clairson and tell her that Arthur had been found, apparently the therapist had left all the patients in the common room after Arthur had run out and went to go look for him.

* * *

Arthur spent his time chatting with Aiden on one of the plush yellow couches, as he expected the boy was easy to talk to and Arthur found himself relaxing.

"Aiden, there are volunteers who help out here right?"

"Hm? Yes but we usually don't see them though, they hang around the kitchen and help out with the cooking or go around the rooms cleaning while we're in the commons room. Why?"

"I met a particularly annoying one today." Arthur sighed and let his gaze wander across the room where Matthew was sitting alone on one of the couches. Feliks was trying to talk to him but Matthew didn't respond simply keeping his head down. Aiden noticed Arthur's gaze wander and followed it.

"Ah...Matthew...he's an interesting case."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"We don't know. No one talks about it not even the devil's incarnation Mrs. Clairson, and trust me that satanic woman has no trouble saying someone's personal issues out loud for everybody to hear. Matthew will introduce himself, talk sometimes but that's it. He acts like no one knows he exists or something."

Arthur's thought were broken when a voice from behind him spoke up.  
"Hey you're Kiku's room mate now right?" Both Arthur and Aiden turned around to see Young Soo standing behind them.

"Yes."

"Um...He's actually my cousin," Young Soo seemed nervous "Ah...did he seem...ok to you?"

"What? Oh um...yes he seemed fine, a very polite fellow." Arthur answered surprised, why didn't Young Soo just ask Kiku himself?

"Oh ok that's good! Politeness originated in Korea you know!" And with that Young Soo was back to his exuberant self. The Asian walked away to go talk to Mathias.

Weird, but then again Young Soo seemed like the type of person who liked to do weird things.

"Hey I didn't know you were Kiku's room mate!" Aiden exclaimed interested.

"I am, why is it so surprising?"

"Well Kiku never leaves his dorm room. He even has private therapy lessons in there, I've never met him before, the only patients who have are you and the ones who went to the same high school as him."

"Went?"

"Yeah apparently he dropped out of the school last year, I heard he's being home schooled whenever he isn't in the help centre." Aiden explained patiently.

"Oh I see...the people who went to the same school as him, who might those people be?"

"Well there's Mathias, Young Soo, Lukas, Nikolai, Natalia, Feliks, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Feliciano and one more person."

"Who?" Arthur asked immediately.

"Matthew."

* * *

**"Healing yourself is connected with healing others"**  
**- Yoko Ono  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
*Nikolai is Romania  
*Aiden is New Zealand, in canon England and New Zealand get along very well so I thought it would only make sense that they get along well in this AU**

**P.S: For those of you who are wondering why I put in all the Nordic 5 except for Iceland fret not. Iceland will be in this story too just not the way you might expect oh and Mrs. Clairson is just some therapist, she's not an actual Hetalia character.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Return And A Begining

Arthur was starting to get used to living at the Youth Help Centre, and Elizaveta explained the details of the weekly schedule. All patients had to wake up at around 12:00 AM every day and make their way to the commons room to eat breakfast together. Monday-Wednesday were group therapy days, from 1:00-3:00 PM was Group 1's therapy session, from 3:00 PM-6:00 PM was group 2's therapy session and from 6:00 PM-9:00 PM the patients were free to socialize.

Thursday and Friday were private therapy days, where the patients were each given private therapy sessions. Saturdays and Sundays were generally free days, patients could wake up at whatever time they pleased and make their way to the commons room for food and just laze around.

Saturday and Sunday were also visitor days where family and friends were permitted to come and visit the patients.

The original therapist, Dr. Ardan if he remembered correctly, still wasn't back so Dr. Clairson had taken over. Honestly therapy was the most dreaded part of the week for him, the sessions themselves were fine it was just the fact that Dr. Clairson was running them that bugged him.

The horrid woman always spoke in such a condescending manner, as if she was above all the patients. She had no respect for privacy either, but she must have learned from her mistake with Arthur because she never said a patient's issue or problem aloud again.

Young Soo was a mystery to him. The Asian would come up to him everyday and ask about Kiku, Arthur was tempted to ask why the teen didn't just go visit Kiku in his room himself, if they were cousins then Kiku surely wouldn't mind, but Arthur felt it was rude so he kept his mouth shut.

But something bothered Arthur more than the loud Korean, and that something was Matthew. The boy was impossible to figure out, he never said much and refused to make eye contact, pretending he was invisible to the others around him.

Arthur had thought the boy had an extreme case of shyness or something but that clearly wasn't it. Arthur was determined to get answers, and he knew just the person to go to; Alfred.

* * *

It was still Arthur's first week at the help centre, it had been 3 day since his arrival so the Brit had the building figured out by then. It was Saturday so no one questioned it when Arthur said he was going to walk around the halls alone.

He frowned, he'd been walking for what seemed like ages and Alfred still hadn't shown up, where was that stupid boy?Perhaps he wasn't volunteering today? Lost in his thoughts Arthur found himself unconsciously making his way to the roof top again. It couldn't be...but maybe. Arthur opened the door and closed his eyes as a gust of wind blew out, the wind currents were rather strong today.

"Artie?", Arthur immediately opened his eyes to see Alfred looking at him with a grin on his face, so the boy had been on the roof top this whole time.

"What is with you and this roof?" Arthur muttered making his way beside Alfred trying to stop his hair from blowing about from the wind.

"I dunno, I like seeing the sky I guess? Do I really need a reason? I mean I don't ask you why you choose to keep your eyebrows so bushy."

"They are not bushy!"

"Sure dude, sure."

"Well it's better than having that ridiculous cow lick of yours."

"What do you mean ridiculous? IT'S HEROIC!"  
Arthur groaned, he barely knew this kid and yet he managed to find himself in an argument with him whenever they crossed paths, honestly the blue eyed boy was worse than Francis, and that was saying a lot.

"Anyway what're you doing here? It's Saturday, which means you might get visitors so you best be making your way back to the commons room." Alfred reminded. Arthur snorted.

"I highly doubt my mother and brother will come visit me only 3 days from my arrival, they probably think I'll try to escape with them or hide in the trunk of our car."

"Oh...so your dad's not in the picture huh?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Yes, he left us when my mother was pregnant with my younger brother, apparently he was cheating. Having other affairs and such."

"That sucks, sorry for bringing it up..." Alfred muttered avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine I was young then, I don't even miss the git, good riddance to him I say." Arthur said truthfully, the little memories he did have of his father weren't particularly good. Apparently his father didn't care much for children.

"How about your family?" Arthur asked wanting to hear about Matthew.

"Well my mom's pretty cool, but my dad died from an accident when my mom was pregnant with me and my twin brother."

"You have a twin brother?" Arthur asked feigning ignorance.

"Yeah he's a patient here so you probably met him, his name is Matthew."

"So Matthew is your brother, he does look a lot like you."

"Well we are twins." Alfred pointed out he'd gotten a lot quieter, and if Arthur wasn't mistaken the boy seemed to look a bit...guilty?

"Listen Artie can you do me a huge favour?"

"That depends I suppose...what do you want from me?" Arthur asked cautiously, if Alfred was asking him for a favour it couldn't be good. Perhaps the loud boy wanted him to shave his eyebrows off or something just as ridiculous.

"Can you keep quiet about you having met me? Like not tell anyone about our conversations and stuff." Arthur looked at Alfred in surprise, his blue eyes were filled with pleading.

"I...Why?"

"Please Artie, ...it's hard to explain but the other patients can't know especially not Mattie." Alfred seemed desperate and Arthur couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He was still curious as to what was wrong with Matthew and now he was curious about Alfred too.

"Fine."

"Really? Dude thank you so-"

"On one condition though." Arthur interrupted.

"What?"

"You have to explain yourself; why you clearly avoid all the patients here." Arthur stated simply.

"I can't Artie...I-"

"Not now you git but when you're ready." Arthur snapped.

"I guess that's as good of a deal as I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Alfred asked laughing.

* * *

**"Forgiveness means letting go of the past"**  
**-Gerald Jampolsky**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions Left Unanswered

Arthur looked around him, he was standing in a field of green grass. The grass stretched on for miles, the scenery was peaceful. The sky was blue and plump white clouds drifted lazily. Arthur suddenly realized someone was standing in front of him; Feliciano.

"Feliciano?" He said aloud. The Italian said nothing and continued to look at him and the longer Arthur kept his eyes on the Italian, the more apparent it became that he was not Feliciano.

Firstly, the boy's eyes were a vivid green colour, Feliciano's were brown. The boy was also taller, his hair darker and his skin more tanned than the bubbly Feliciano's. Whoever this was, it definitely wasn't the Italian that Arthur knew.

"Who are you?" He asked uneasily, but the boy only continued to stare at him. The vivid green eyes were filled with anger and hurt, and the boy's expression was drawn into a scowl. Arthur was good at reading people and this teen seemed to be saying _Don't just stand there, do something._

Eventually Arthur couldn't take the staring any more.

"What do you want from me?" He cried out.  
The boy opened his mouth and said 2 simple words "_Help them" _and suddenly the fields began to fade away as did the boy, his words echoing in Arthur's ears.

_Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them Help them  
_

* * *

Arthur woke up in cold sweat, his heart beating furiously within his chest. Now Arthur had, had strange dreams before but this one was on a whole new level of weird. First of all, why in the world was he dreaming of someone who looked like Feliciano? Secondly who did this boy want Arthur to help?

Arthur snorted, why was he even taking the dream seriously? It was obviously the result of him eating too much before bed or something.  
"Arthur-San are you alright?" a soft voice asked and Arthur turned to see Kiku awake, sitting atop of his bed reading.

"Yeah...bad dream" Arthur looked at his alarm clock, it was 5:00 AM "Kiku what are you doing up so early?"

"Ah...I have the habits of an old man, I wake up early every morning..." Kiku informed quietly.

"Well early bird gets the worm I suppose."

"Hai, that is true. Why don't you try going back to bed? You still have lots of time and besides it's Sunday so it's your free day anyway, take the opportunity to sleep in." Kiku suggested.

It was Sunday. Only yesterday he had stood on the roof top with Alfred as the usually boisterous boy asked him to keep quiet about their meetings. Something was obviously off...not only with Alfred but with Matthew too. Now that Arthur thought about it, Alfred obviously knew Kiku considering the boy had been about to enter Kiku's room when Arthur first saw him. How exactly was Kiku connected to Alfred?

"Ah...Arthur-San? Arthur- San?"

"What...oh yes sorry! I must have been spacing out."

"Don't apologize, it is quite early so it's only fair that you would be tired."

"I doubt I'd be able to go to sleep again, if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick shower first." Arthur said, the dream had shaken him up to the point where going back to sleep was no longer an option.

"Of course Arthur-San, take as long as you want."

* * *

Arthur quite liked Saturdays and Sundays at the Youth Centre, he was literally free to wander about without anyone questioning him. It was about 6 AM after he'd finished his shower and no one was up yet so Arthur chose to wander the silent halls.

"Arthur! Arthur!" he turned to see one of his oldest friend flying towards him.

"Flying Mint Bunny! How are you?" Arthur asked smiling, he spoke quietly as to ensure he didn't wake anyone else up.

"Great! How come you don't summon me any more?" the bunny whined whizzing over his head in distress.

"Sorry Mint...but you know I was sent here because I can see you and all the other magical beings, it wouldn't help my case if I kept talking to you and the others."

"Alright...I understand."

"Now go on, go play with tinker bell or unicorn, I'll summon you when I get out of this place alright?" Arthur promised and the mint coloured bunny nodded, flying away happily.

Suddenly Arthur got the feeling he was being watched, he turned around and saw Natalia looking at him quizzically. How long had she been there? Had she seen the whole thing? Arthur frowned, she probably thought he was crazy. Great. Sure the other patients had assured him that they weren't the type to judge, but he was sure anyone would doubt the sanity of someone who liked to talk to "air". It frustrated him how no one but himself was able to see the supernatural.

"You're up early." The girl said, it wasn't a question but rather a statement, she didn't mention his talking to nothing.

"Er...you too." He muttered, he felt awkward and embarrassed...she'd seen him talking to mint...she probably thought he was insane.

"I like getting up early. There's less noise." Natalia said bluntly.

"Ah...yes the silence is nice. Err where did you come from anyway?" He couldn't help but ask, the girl had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You're standing literally two steps away from the entrance to my dorm room."  
Arthur blushed, just as Natalia had said, there was a door two steps away to Arthur's left.

"My brother is visiting today." Natalia announced randomly.

"How...nice?" Arthur didn't understand what Natalia was trying to do. Was she...actually trying to start a conversation? That was surprising but at the same time it made Arthur kind of sad.

Now that he thought about it, from the 4 days that he'd been here he noticed that not many people talked to Natalia. Feliks and Toris were the only ones who would even go near her...she was human too. She must want to socialize with others...maybe she just didn't know how to express herself?

"So er...you're brother must be nice...coming to visit you an all." Arthur murmured trying to make polite conversation.

"Big brother is perfect and if you try to take him from me I'll kill you." She said and there with a threatening tone in her voice that informed Arthur that she wasn't messing around.

"Oh I see...of course you don't need to worry, I promise to leave your brother alone." Arthur assured quickly.

"I'm going now. Good bye." She muttered stalking off but she suddenly stopped and turned to look back at Arthur.

"Don't worry." She muttered.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I won't tell anyone about what you were doing, so don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed of either." She said in a deadpan voice and with that she walked off.

Arthur realized that she must have been talking about his conversation with Mint. She wouldn't tell anyone...Arthur felt an immense amount of relief. No matter how many times the patients assured him that they considered him sane no matter what he did, he doubted they would continue to think that way if they saw Arthur doing magic or talking to Mint.

He didn't really want to hide his ability from them...but it was just better that way.

* * *

**"When you're the only sane person, you look like the only insane person"**  
**-Criss Jami, Diotima, Battery, Electric Personality  
**

* * *

**This is kind of a filler chapter...I wanted to show how Arthur struggles with his "abilities" and to emphasize that Belarus isn't just some psycho obsessed with her brother. True she does go a bit crazy whenever Russia is involved, but I don't think she'd be like that all the time. She's just a normal person outside of her brother complex...scary yes but human nonetheless. I wanted this chapter to underline the fact that she's normal in her own way too...I might have failed but at least I tried~**


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Strangers

When Arthur walked into the commons room he was surprised to see Elizaveta there too. He supposed that she, like Natalia, was an early bird and that was fine but what he couldn't understand was why she was cleaning. The girl didn't even notice him since she was busy bustling around, straightening books in the bookshelves and bunching the papers on the table into one neat pile.

Now Arthur would've spoken up to inform the Hungarian of his presence but he was intrigued. The longer he watched her the more obvious it became that she wasn't cleaning. Even though the books in the bookshelves were orderly she took some of them out and rearranged them in a different order.

"Um Elizaveta..." he finally said, the girl whipped around shocked.

"Arthur!...I didn't know you were one to wake up so early!" She cried out immediately halting her actions.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." he answered simply, he didn't ask what she had been doing.

"I was just you know um straightening up the room." Elizaveta murmured softly.

"Of course."

* * *

No one else was up and Natalia didn't show up either so Elizaveta took a quick trip to the kitchen and brought back two cups of tea for Arthur and herself. They sipped the tea, citrus flavoured, at the table and had a simple conversation.

Arthur was surprised to find that he actually liked Elizaveta. He usually avoided people like her, the loud and bossy kind of people who resorted to violence rather quickly but Elizaveta was quite likeable. Besides, anyone who could control Gilbert was a great person in his eyes.

They talked about silly things; their favourite colour, early childhood crushes, hobbies etc. Elizaveta had apparently been dating Gilbert's cousin, Roderich, for awhile, things hadn't worked out. Arthur wanted to ask more but from the misty look in her eyes, he was afraid pressing Elizaveta for more information would lead to the girl crying.

Their conversation somehow veered into the direction of Gilbert, and griping about how annoying he was.  
"I've known him since we were kids, he thought I was a guy!" Elizaveta huffed disapprovingly.

"How in gods name did that idiot come to that conclusion?"

"Well to be fair I thought I was a guy too but that's besides the point! Do you know why he's here?"

"Hmmm why?" Arthur asked uneasily, he wondered if Gilbert was ok with the girl revealing his reason for being at the centre.

"He skipped too much school. It's hardly a secret since he gloats about it to everybody who will listen." she snorted.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, he skipped too many classes and wasn't taking school seriously so he was admitted here."

"That's it?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Arthur...I really think you don't understand the concept of this help centre. The people here aren't crazy, it's just kind of a camp for kids with troubles, that need consoling apparently. None of us are insane or crazy in any way." She reminded softly, Arthur hummed in comprehension.

Speaking of Gilbert...he was one of the students who had attended school with both Kiku and Matthew...and Elizaveta too.

Arthur looked up and watched as Elizaveta sipped her tea, cautiously blowing on the hot liquid to cool it off. He still couldn't understand Matthew. Kiku too. The only thing odd about Kiku was the fact that the polite Asian refused to step foot outside of his room.

Matthew on the other hand was quiet and withdrawn, the complete opposite of his brother. Alfred was yet another mystery to Arthur, the loud and obnoxious American was obviously hiding something, and he had a feeling that it connected to Matthew in some way. Arthur wanted answers.

"Um Elizaveta...I heard you attended the same school as Matthew and Kiku?" Arthur spoke up.

"Yes." He could tell he was entering into forbidden territory from the way the girl's eyes became sharp with suspicion and her lips pursed unhappily.

"Er...Matthew doesn't talk much."

"No, he doesn't."

"I take it you know Kiku too?"

"Yes, I visit his room sometimes." Elizaveta said and her tone made it obvious that, that was all she was going to say.

"I-I see. Er so are you getting any visitors today?" He asked, reluctantly changing the subject.

"Yes, a friend from school is coming over, she's a lovely girl. Ah, she's Francis' younger sister too!" Elizaveta informed cheering up immediately. Arthur couldn't help but shudder, all he could imagine was Francis in girls clothing giggling and making kissy faces. Elizaveta laughed at Arthur's reaction.

"She's nothing like Francis so don't worry."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Lukas walked towards the kitchen blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was about 7:00 am, he'd heard voices coming from the commons room so he figured some other patients were awake too.

He'd run into Natalia in the halls but they only nodded at each other before walking away. Lukas was planning on enjoying the few hours of peace he had before Mathias woke up and filled every silence with non stop blabbering.

Lukas liked to get up early on Sundays and raid the kitchen when no one was awake, technically he was supposed to get a volunteer or staff member to cook him something if he was hungry but he much rather make himself a meal.

Lukas thought about Arthur as he walked down the halls, the teen was interesting and apparently he could see supernatural beings too. Something that the Brit seemed to be ashamed of. Ridiculous, having magical abilities was something to take pride in not try to hide. Lukas had considered revealing his own magical capability to the teen but he hadn't had a chance, maybe later.

He finally reached the kitchen but before he was able to open the door, it swung open by itself. Standing on the other side was a surprised looking blond.

"Hello Alfred." Lukas said.

* * *

**"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards"  
****-Soren Kierkegaard  
**

* * *

**This story will be in Arthur's POV, the little section of this chapter from Lukas' POV was just because...reasons  
Anyway, there was major foreshadowing done in this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited or followed this story, it kind of makes me sad to see so little reviews though, please leave one if you can! A million thanks to those who have left me a review already~  
Thank you the kind reader who informed me of my grammatical mistake on the previous chapter, I'll make sure to fix it ASAP!**

**Unfortunately for me, it's exam time so the next up date will be at the end of this month (After exam's are over). Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Conversations

When Arthur walked into the commons room he was surprised to see Elizaveta there too. He supposed that she, like Natalia, was an early bird and that was fine but what he couldn't understand was why she was cleaning. The girl didn't even notice him since she was busy bustling around, straightening books in the bookshelves and bunching the papers on the table into one neat pile.

Now Arthur would've spoken up to inform the Hungarian of his presence but he was intrigued. The longer he watched her the more obvious it became that she wasn't cleaning. Even though the books in the bookshelves were orderly she took some of them out and rearranged them in a different order.

"Um Elizaveta..." he finally said, the girl whipped around shocked.

"Arthur!...I didn't know you were one to wake up so early!" She cried out immediately halting her actions.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." he answered simply, he didn't ask what she had been doing.

"I was just you know um straightening up the room." Elizaveta murmured softly.

"Of course."

* * *

No one else was up and Natalia didn't show up either so Elizaveta took a quick trip to the kitchen and brought back two cups of tea for Arthur and herself. They sipped the tea, citrus flavoured, at the table and had a simple conversation.

Arthur was surprised to find that he actually liked Elizaveta. He usually avoided people like her, the loud and bossy kind of people who resorted to violence rather quickly but Elizaveta was quite likeable. Besides, anyone who could control Gilbert was a great person in his eyes.

They talked about silly things; their favourite colour, early childhood crushes, hobbies etc. Elizaveta had apparently been dating Gilbert's cousin, Roderich, for awhile, things hadn't worked out. Arthur wanted to ask more but from the misty look in her eyes, he was afraid pressing Elizaveta for more information would lead to the girl crying.

Their conversation somehow veered into the direction of Gilbert, and griping about how annoying he was.  
"I've known him since we were kids, he thought I was a guy!" Elizaveta huffed disapprovingly.

"How in gods name did that idiot come to that conclusion?"

"Well to be fair I thought I was a guy too but that's besides the point! Do you know why he's here?"

"Hmmm why?" Arthur asked uneasily, he wondered if Gilbert was ok with the girl revealing his reason for being at the centre.

"He skipped too much school. It's hardly a secret since he gloats about it to everybody who will listen." she snorted.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, he skipped too many classes and wasn't taking school seriously so he was admitted here."

"That's it?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Arthur...I really think you don't understand the concept of this help centre. The people here aren't crazy, it's just kind of a camp for kids with troubles, that need consoling apparently. None of us are insane or crazy in any way." She reminded softly, Arthur hummed in comprehension.

Speaking of Gilbert...he was one of the students who had attended school with both Kiku and Matthew...and Elizaveta too.

Arthur looked up and watched as Elizaveta sipped her tea, cautiously blowing on the hot liquid to cool it off. He still couldn't understand Matthew. Kiku too. The only thing odd about Kiku was the fact that the polite Asian refused to step foot outside of his room.

Matthew on the other hand was quiet and withdrawn, the complete opposite of his brother. Alfred was yet another mystery to Arthur, the loud and obnoxious American was obviously hiding something, and he had a feeling that it connected to Matthew in some way. Arthur wanted answers.

"Um Elizaveta...I heard you attended the same school as Matthew and Kiku?" Arthur spoke up.

"Yes." He could tell he was entering into forbidden territory from the way the girl's eyes became sharp with suspicion and her lips pursed unhappily.

"Er...Matthew doesn't talk much."

"No, he doesn't."

"I take it you know Kiku too?"

"Yes, I visit his room sometimes." Elizaveta said and her tone made it obvious that, that was all she was going to say.

"I-I see. Er so are you getting any visitors today?" He asked, reluctantly changing the subject.

"Yes, a friend from school is coming over, she's a lovely girl. Ah, she's Francis' younger sister too!" Elizaveta informed cheering up immediately. Arthur couldn't help but shudder, all he could imagine was Francis in girls clothing giggling and making kissy faces. Elizaveta laughed at Arthur's reaction.

"She's nothing like Francis so don't worry."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Lukas walked towards the kitchen blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was about 7:00 am, he'd heard voices coming from the commons room so he figured some other patients were awake too.

He'd run into Natalia in the halls but they only nodded at each other before walking away. Lukas was planning on enjoying the few hours of peace he had before Mathias woke up and filled every silence with non stop blabbering.

Lukas liked to get up early on Sundays and raid the kitchen when no one was awake, technically he was supposed to get a volunteer or staff member to cook him something if he was hungry but he much rather make himself a meal.

Lukas thought about Arthur as he walked down the halls, the teen was interesting and apparently he could see supernatural beings too. Something that the Brit seemed to be ashamed of. Ridiculous, having magical abilities was something to take pride in not try to hide. Lukas had considered revealing his own magical capability to the teen but he hadn't had a chance, maybe later.

He finally reached the kitchen but before he was able to open the door, it swung open by itself. Standing on the other side was a surprised looking blond.

"Hello Alfred." Lukas said.

* * *

**"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards"  
****-Soren Kierkegaard  
**

* * *

**This story will be in Arthur's POV, the little section of this chapter from Lukas' POV was just because...reasons  
Anyway, there was major foreshadowing done in this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited or followed this story, it kind of makes me sad to see so little reviews though, please leave one if you can! A million thanks to those who have left me a review already~  
Thank you the kind reader who informed me of my grammatical mistake on the previous chapter, I'll make sure to fix it ASAP!**

**Unfortunately for me, it's exam time so the next up date will be at the end of this month (After exam's are over). Sorry!**


End file.
